A Prank Gone All Wrong
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: It was a camping trip of  Seven  couples, only Six couples  came back.what  happened during the spring break?   who killed who and why...
1. Chapter 1

A Prank Gone All Wrong by Twilight's Arch Inc All Human

(( Don't kill me ))

It was a camping trip of Seven couples, only Six couples came happened during the spring break? who killed who and why...

The Discovery of the deaths It was a bright dawn, the vehicles of two corners arrives in the small town of Forks Washington . Ranger Ian Whitehawk arrived in his Patrol Blazer as he parked into the parking lot of Forks washington as he now made hi way to the entrance of the station. There he entered as he looked around for the Local Sheriff as he now removed his hat as he walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me Ma'am I am looking for the sheriff" Ian announced.

"he's not here at the moment can I help you with anything?"

" I am here on business can you have your sheriff meet me at Forks Hosptial please"

" I will pass the message to him"

Ian just gave a respected nod as he turned and made his way out of the station as he talked to the drivers of the corners vehicles.  
>"Take the bodies to Forks Memorial, i will be right behind you all"<p>

the two drivers nodded respectedly as they walked to the vehicles as they began to move out of the parking lot.

People in the streets saw the two corners and the Park Ranger's vehicles as they drove to the hosptial.

Alice and Jasper walked out of the store as they stopped and looked at the moving vehicles as they looked at each other. there Alice pulled out her phone as she dialed a number.

"Hello" a males voice answered.

"Uh... Em have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice asked.

"No , not since the camping told me he came home, but I haven't seen him" Emmett said.

"What about Bella?"Alice asked.

"No Charlie came by a minute ago and asked for her , she's not even here " he added.

Alice gulped as tears strolled down her cheeks

"Em, meet me and Jasper at the hospital like now "Alright" Em said.

Alice hung up the phone as Alice and Jasper moved onto his jeep as drove to the hospital .

Jasper parked as Alice moved out quickly of the jeep as she suddenly hear her father screaming.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Alice looked at Jasper as she rushed to the double doors as she was stopped by two security guards.

"PLEASE PLEASE I NEED TO SEE PLEASE!" Alice screamed.

Carlisle came out of the room as he saw his litttle girl as she cried and screamed.

"NO! NO! NO! NO DADDY HE CAN"T BE... Not EDWARD ..No...NOT BELLA!" Alice screamed loudly.

Emmett and Rosalie ran thru the corridors as they saw his Father cradling Alice into his embrace.

"DADDY SHE...SHE..SHE Was preg..pregnant!" Alice cried hysterically.

Emmett watched Alice as he cried.

"DAD?"

"Carlisle looked at Emmett as he began to choke

"N...NO!...NO!...NO! Not Eddie Dad, NOT MY BABY BROTHER!" EMMETT SCREAMED.

Emmett broke down as he fell onto his knees as Rosalie conforted him into her embrace.

Carlisle looked at Jasper as he stood up with Alice as he now moved her into Jaspers arms.

"Jasper please I have to call Esme and Charlie" Carlisle said in a whispered voice as Jasper nodded respectly.

Carlisle moved out of the hospital as he called Esme.

"Hello ?"

"Esme, Can you come to the hospital "  
>"Carlisle,What's wrong?"<p>

"Please Love, just come "  
>"Sure , I will be there within thirty minutes"<p>

"okay"

Carlisle hung up his phone as he now dialed Charlie's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie," Carlisle choked in a sob.

"Hey Carlisle, Have you heard from Bella and Edward yet?"

"Charlie, you need to come to the hospital right away"

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Park Ranger Ian Whitehawk found Edward and Bella... their dead"

Members Area Sign In or Register 


	2. Chapter 2

A Prank Gone All Wrong By Twilight's Arch Inc AKA Forever Rob N kris

(( Made New Banners Please check out my profile ))

Chapter Two

Driving as a maniac thru the streets of Forks Charlie managed to put his sirens , tears flowed from his eyes repeating "My baby Girl" over and over.  
>as he arrived at the emergency route he didn't both of turning off the blazer and its lights. he ran inside the hospital as he saw The Cullen kid crying.<br>He had a feeling Esme didn't know about her baby boy being cringed as he now rushed into the double doors where Carlisle and the two security guards guarded the door.

"Charlie" Carlisle called out.  
>"Please let me see my baby I have to see her "<br>" Charlie wait, I have to tell you something" Carlisle said.

"Wha..what is it?"  
>"Isabella...Isabella was four months pregnant,she didn't survive.. I', so sorry Charlie"<p>

Carlisle opened the door as he let Charlie inside, he walked into the room with him as he removed the cover that covered Isabella's face that was disfigured, and her body bruised.  
>Charlie cried hysterically as he looked around there h e noticed a tall figures body as he walked over , there he removed it seeing Edward as he again broke down as he fallen onto his knees...<p>

Carlisle made his way over to his best Friend as he knelt beside him as he heard a knock at the door.

"Excuse me Dr Cullen Your wife is here" said the male nurse.

"Thank you Nathan I will be right out" Dr Cullen announced.

Charlie moved up to his feet as he wiped his tears, there he looked at Carlisle carefully .

" I will need all your kids to come with me and make a statement I need to know what happened to Edward and Isabella and why they were murdered. Isabella would never do this to herself nor Edward, something went down during the camping trip and i am going to find Esme, she's gonna want to see Edward and Isabella and let her know of Isabella's pregnancy," Charlie said as he taken a deep breath.

Charlie,We will make arrangements outside of Forks, I own a a lot I will make it a Private cemetary for our kids and our grand baby" Carlisle suggested.

" Thank you Carlisle..bring Esme in, and please hold her to yourself, she's gonna need a shoulder" Charlie said as he now walked to the door with Carlisle right behind him as he saw Esme as he walked over to her as he reached for her hand as he led her to the door of the morgue. there Carlisle closed the door .

Esme screamed out in fear cried out for Edwards name...

Charlie's Pov :

NO! EDWARD! NO NO NO NOT MY BABY CARLISLE ! no no my baby boy, wake up baby wake up, it's mommy please ...Ohh god ISABELLA!" Esme screamed as she continued hysterically.

"Baby calm down baby" Carlisle whispered into her ear as he began to sooth her.

"Carlisle he was our baby, our little boy" Esme cried.

Members Area Sign In or Register 


End file.
